1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording sheet moving device, an image forming device, and a recording sheet moving method.
2. Related Art
In an image forming device, it can occur that a recording sheet is transported via a sheet path deviant from an ideal sheet path, because of a production error of a transport unit for transporting the recording sheet or a defect in attachment of the transport unit to the image forming device. In view of this problem, a method of measuring a position of a recording sheet before an image is formed on the recording sheet and correcting displacement of the recording sheet has been proposed.